Funding from Indiana University, the NIH and the Lilly Endowment have given Indiana University a world-class center for biomedical imaging. The Indiana Center for Biological Microscopy is one of a handful in the world equipped for low-light level microscopy, confocal microscopy, UV confocal microscopy, 2-photon microscopy, digital deconvolution microscopy, live cell microscopy and the latest systems for digital image analysis and visualization. The facility represents a strong institutional commitment to optical imaging technology development. In addition to providing state-of-the-art support for Cancer Center members, the core is also actively involved in research into biological imaging, resulting in the development and dissemination of new methods of microscopy and digital image analysis software. The products of these activities are disseminated through a program of education, including seminars, courses and individual training.